Liam Foxwell
Liam Foxwell is the protagonist of The Entire History of You. He is portrayed by Toby Kebbell. Physical Appearance Liam is an attractive young man. Like most of his peers, he has a Grain in his head that allows him to replay past events. Overview Liam leaves a work appraisal that he felt went poorly. While returning home, he repeatedly watches the re-do, and is troubled by a seemingly insincere phrase from his employer. He meets his wife Ffion at a dinner party with friends, seeing her talk to a man he does not recognize. He introduces himself as Jonas. As the party continues, Liam becomes concerned that Ffion seems fond of Jonas, laughing at his crude jokes. When Liam and Ffion return home, he goads her into talking more about her history with Jonas. She admits she had a previous relationship with Jonas before meeting Liam, but as she explains, Liam finds that the length of this relationship is inconsistent, and he becomes paranoid, demanding she show him her re-do of the evening and explain why she reacted that way. The conversation turns heated and they get into a fight, but Liam backs down, and apologizes. They proceed to have sex, though both are watching re-dos of previous sexual encounters. Afterward, Liam leaves the bedroom and watches re-dos of the party to scrutinize Jonas' behavior, while he drinks heavily. By morning, when Ffion comes downstairs, Liam drunkenly demands more answers from her about Jonas. Ffion refuses to answer and goes back to bed, while Liam leaves for Jonas' home and physically demands he erase his "grain", or he will forcefully remove it, which could lead to vision or brain damage. Jonas complies, showing the erasure process as it occurs on a video monitor. Liam returns home, but in his drunken state, crashes his car into a tree and passes out. When he gains consciousness, Liam plays back the last few memories before the crash to figure out what happened, and discovers that when Jonas was erasing his "grain", one memory included Jonas and Ffion having sex about 18 months ago, near the same time that Ffion's daughter Jodie was conceived. He angrily returns home and confronts Ffion about it. She admits she and Jonas had sex, after Liam had temporarily walked out after a fight, but they had used a condom, and Liam must be Jodie's father. Liam demands she show her the re-do of the event to prove that, but Ffion claims she deleted it. Liam becomes more hostile, and demands she show him the blank space on the "grain" where she erased it. She no longer can hide the fact that she did in fact save that memory from 18 months ago. The re-do shows that they did not use a condom. Sometime later, Liam walks around his empty house, watching re-dos of happier moments with Ffion and Jodie. Liam goes to his bathroom and uses a razor blade to cut out the "grain" from his head, the screen cutting to black as he does so. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Entire History of You Category:Protagonists